nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Miniclip's Nitrome game awards
Miniclip's Nitrome game awards are awards players can get by getting a large amount of points in Nitrome games on Miniclip. List last updated: 23 April 2013 __TOC__ Square Meal Gold Eat enough enemies for 6500 points and get the Square Meal Gold Award! Pest Control Gold Score 20000 points to get the Golden Pest Control Award! Space Hopper Gold Hop your way to 15000 points and get the Space Hopper Gold Award! Off The Rails Gold You need 3000 points in order to be cool enough for the Golden Sombrero! Snow Drift Gold Score 3000 points to get the shiny Snow Drift Gold Award! Chisel Awards that can be achieved in Chisel. Chisel Bronze Drill your way through the planets and gather 40,000 points in order to win the Chisel Bronze Award! Chisel Silver Drill your way through the planets and gather 80,000 points in order to win the Chisel Silver Award! Chisel Gold Drill your way through the planets and gather 135,000 points in order to win the Chisel Gold Award! Bullethead Awards that can be achieved in Bullethead. Bullethead Bronze Fight off the aliens and score 100,000 points in order to win the Bullethead Bronze Award! Bullethead Silver Fight off the aliens and score 250,000 points in order to win the Bullet Head Silver Award! Bullethead Gold Fight off the aliens and score 500,000 points in order to win the Bullethead Gold Award! Tiny Castle Awards achieved in Tiny Castle. Tiny Castle Bronze Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 6000 points for the Tiny Castle Bronze Award! Tiny Castle Silver Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 10,000 points for the Tiny Castle Silver Award! Tiny Castle Gold Find your way through the castle and get to the Princess! Score 14,000 points for the Tiny Castle Gold Award! Worm Food Awards achieved in Worm Food. Worm Food Bronze Speed through the ground and attack the natives, score 15,000 points for the Bronze! Worm Food Silver Satisfy your craving for Villagers and score 25,000 points for the Worm Food Silver Award! Worm Food Gold Show no mercy on the Villagers and score 35,000 points for the Gold Award! Canary Awards achieved in Canary Canary Bronze The training program of the Mining Colony CM08 is hard, can you pass the course? Score 15,500 points for the Bronze Award! Canary Silver Unfortunately killing aliens wasn't covered during the training - your survival is up to you and your trusty laser! Score 25,500 points to achieve silver! Canary Gold You've gone too deep to give up now! Maintain your focus and you can take on anything that might come at you! Score 35,500 for gold! Cold Storage Awards achievable in Cold Storage Cold Storage Christmas Award Score 22500 points to get this award, this is one of 4 awards you need to get the special Christmas Award! Rubble Trouble Awards that can be achieved in Rubble Trouble New York. The Miniclip version retains the original name, Rubble Trouble. Rubble Trouble Bronze Destroy buildings worth 45,000 points and the Bronze is yours. Rubble Trouble Silver Destroy buildings worth 80,000 points and the Silver is yours. Rubble Trouble Gold Unleash your destructive streak and destroy buildings worth 120,000 points and the Gold is yours. Rubble Trouble Moscow Awards achieved in Rubble Trouble Moscow Rubble Trouble Bronze Go to Moscow with the demolition crew and start wrecking. Score 25,000 to win the bronze. Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver Use all the equipment creatively to score 50,000 and win the silver. Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold Do not fail the company, demolish everything precicely and watch out for the bears. Score 100,000 to win the gold. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Awards achieved in Rubble Trouble Tokyo Rubble Trouble Tokyo Bronze Destroy buildings worth 45,000 points and the Bronze is yours. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Silver Use that nitro and destroy buildings worth 80,000 points to get the Silver. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Gold Crash, boom, bang! That's the sound of dollars. Destroy buildings for 120,000 points and the Gold is yours. Hot Air Disney Channel All Star Party Star Award Collect enough stars to get a score of 5000 to achieve the Disney Channel All Star Party Star award! Hot Air Gold Collect enough stars to get a score of 8,000 to achieve the Hot Air Gold award! Hot Air Jr Full of hot air Finish the first level Boss slayer Defeat the boss Allstar Hero Collect all the stars Calamari Calamari Bronze Don't ask why a squid would be shooting eggs, just make sure to score 1000 to win the bronze. Calamari Silver Jump, dodge, shoot and do anything in your power to score 3000 to win the silver. Calamari Gold Be the ultimate calamari master and score 5000 to win the gold. Swindler Swindler Bronze Slime your way around obstacles to get the gold. Score 1000 to win the bronze. Swindler Silver Gravity is on your side but time is not. Be as fast as posisble and score 5000 to win the silver. Swindler Gold Get the gold but don't forget the stars. Get as many as possible to score 8000 and win the gold. Swindler 2 Swindler 2 Bronze Time to dust off the old cord again and take on new challenges. Score 1000 to win the bronze. Swindler 2 Silver Execute your devious plan as fast as possible and get the gold! Score 5000 to win the silver. Swindler 2 Gold Swindle your way to lots of gold and score 8000 to win the gold. Trivia *There is an error on the Miniclips awards list. For the Rubble Trouble Tokyo Gold award, the description reads Thatu2019s the sound of dollars. *Another two errors for Rubble Trouble Moscow. In the awards list, for both Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver and Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold, there is an extra n after the description. *There is a punctuation mistake(missing break in sentence) for Calamari Silver award that exists on both the awards list and the game page: ..shooting eggs just make sure *An error for the Swindler Silver award that exists on both the awards list and the game page: ascore 5000 to win the silver *An error for the Swindler 2 Silver award that exists on both the awards list and the game page: Score 5000 to wint the silver Footnotes External links *Miniclip awards page Category:Browse